JOINT BIOINFORMATICS AND COMPUTATIONAL CORE ABSTRACT The Joint Bioinformatics and Computational Core (JBC) will provide unique computational tools and analysis that enables integration of complex multi-dimensional datasets related to arthritis and the microenvironment. Most academic institutions provide standard analytic assistance with `omics data, such as RNA-seq. However, future studies will require much more computational power to combine many data types, including genomics, epigenomics, imaging and clinical information. The Core has unique expertise that leverages the biologic insights and the computational skills of the co-directors to provide insights into disease pathogenesis. This will be accomplished by 1) providing consultation and design assistance so that investigators can generate high quality and interpretable data; 2) using UCSD-developed algorithms and computational methods that integrate multi-dimensional datasets derived from diverse technologies; and 3) using systems biology to provide deeper understanding of disease pathogenesis through the development genomic networks. The services will allow MARC investigators to maximize the value of their research through unbiased data analysis and identification of non-obvious targets for biologic validation.